


and brings new things

by armillarysphere



Series: still going strong [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve strokes the palm of the tiny hand with his fingertip, smiling to himself when the equally tiny fingers close around it, holding on tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and brings new things

At one point in Steve's life, he was absolutely certain that he would never have anyone to call him 'Dad', but now he's got a bundle in his arms that in a couple of years is going to be calling him 'Grandpa' or 'Gramps' or whatever else they decide to label themselves - he knows Danny has his heart set on 'Pops', just like his own father is to Grace and her cousins. It had been one thing adjusting to being 'Uncle Steve', all those years ago, but now Steve knows that Grace's phone contains listings for 'Danno', 'Dad' and 'Step-Stan'. He's never asked why he was the one to be granted that honour, even though he can still remember the shock he'd felt when he'd used Grace's phone to call what he thought was Stan, only for his own phone to ring in his pocket.

The bundle twitches slightly, blankets falling open a little more as a tiny hand sticks out past a scrunched up face. Steve strokes the palm of the tiny hand with his fingertip, smiling to himself when the equally tiny fingers close around it, holding on tightly. They'd missed the birth, of course, but for all Danny's complaining that he wasn't around when his baby had her baby, Steve is sure that Grace and David and the baby needed the space and time to bond as their own little family unit before they were inundated with grandparents. Steve had insisted that he and Danny find a hotel downtown, rather than get under Grace's feet, which, despite initial protests, had turned out to be a very good idea, if Steve says so himself. Not that he'd dare.

Steve can't help but think of his mother, as he rocks back and forth gently in the rocking chair that she'd nursed both him and his sister in, safely ensconsed in the nursery in Grace's house now. They'd shipped it over after Grace had emailed, telling of her frustration at not being able to find one she liked - another thing that Steve had had to insist on. He closes his eyes and brings up the few clear memories he still has, and lets his mind imagine what could have happened, if she'd still been alive when Danny came barrelling into his life, if she'd watched Grace grow up with them; he wonders if she'd be Great-Grams, now, or Gramma or Oma, if she'd still smell the same, if she'd still have that warm smile that people used to tell him he inherited.

Steve bends and presses a kiss to the sleeping child's forehead, as delicately as he can manage, keeping the scratch of his whiskers away from baby-soft skin as much as possible. He's lost track of how long he's been sitting here, thinking and letting the baby sleep in his arms while Grace naps and Danny buys groceries and David works. If Steve listens carefully he can hear the soft clicks of fingers on a keyboard in the office down the hall, and Grace's familiar soft snores in the master bedroom next door. He misses the sound of the ocean already, and he can't wait for the baby to be big enough to take to the beach, big enough to learn to surf, either here in California or back in Hawaii, even if he can already hear Danny's oh-so-put-upon protests about Steve corrupting yet another Williams with his McGarrett ways.

When Danny comes to find him, already smiling as he first peeks around the doorframe before stepping inside the nursery and coming over to the two of them, Steve tips his head back and lifts his chin to meet Danny's lips with his own as he reluctantly reclaims his finger from the baby's grasp to raise his hand and cup the back of Danny's head. He rubs the pad of his thumb behind Danny's ear, tasting chocolate on Danny's tongue as it pokes out to wet his lips when the kiss goes on, making Steve smile as even on holiday Danny can't skip his habit of buying himself a candy bar for the drive home after grocery shopping, despite there being no danger whatsoever of anyone calling them about a case and interrupting their plans.

"You okay, babe? You looked kinda lost in thought."

"I was, a bit."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Steve shakes his head, running his hand down to settle on Danny's neck, tugging gently until Danny leans in and kisses him again, both of them mindful of the precious bundle in Steve's arms. He knows he'll probably end up telling Danny later, back at the hotel, curled around one another in bed; it wouldn't be the first night spent spilling secrets into the dark across the pillows.

"I'm good for now."

Danny gives him a look, checking to see if he's telling the truth, then nods to himself when he's apparently satisfied that he doesn't need to push Steve into talking about it all right this second, before making grabbing motions towards the baby with one hand and shooing Steve out of the rocking chair with the other.

"Good, 'cause you've been hogging the baby and now it's my turn, so hand 'im over."

Steve's heart swells in his chest as he does so, then leans back against the crib opposite to let Danny get settled, the baby snug in the crook of his arm. It probably won't be long until he wakes, demanding food and his mother, but for now his grandfathers keep watch, talking in soft murmurs and telling tales of the islands he'll get to visit soon and all the aunts and uncles who will spoil him rotten and make him beg his parents to move - at least, that's their plan.


End file.
